


Good Pets

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Futanari, Futanari Kurosawa Dia, Futanari Matsuura Kanan, Master/Pet, Multi, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Smut, Threesome, Tied together, Vibrators, time out futa Dia is a tag but futa Kanan isn't?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Mari and Kanan serve as Dia's pets.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Good Pets

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing started with a prompt "KanaMari as Dia's pets" from Kanancord. It was only meant to be a drabble, but I got carried away. The nsfw channel is gone, but I'm really happy with how it came out.
> 
> Just in case it isn't clear, the intent is that these are consenting adults. The trio's relationship has evolved as they grew up, and now Kanan and Mari are happy to be under Dia's control.

Mari was completely immobilized on a massive bed. She wore nothing but a gag and leather straps which ran horizontally across her body. They hid sections of her smooth skin, putting emphasis on Mari's naturally larger tits and ass. Her arms, legs, and thighs were completely locked up making movement impossible but keeping her accessible. Every hole was available to be filled, minus her pussy which had a large vibrator resting on her clit turned off.

Mari was a perfect fucktoy. The thought alone got her wet.

"You look good, pet." A voice boomed. Mari cranked her head to where it came from.

Kurosawa Dia, Mari's owner, entered the room dressed in a shiny black leather outfit. The crotch was cut open leaving her sizable futanari cock. As her pet, Mari wanted nothing more than to put that meatstick in her mouth.

Next to Dia was her second pet Kanan, who was wearing a cute and minimal green dress. She looked beautiful, even with her collar. Mari's eyes were drawn to the edge of her skirt, where the edge of her cock was visible. Kanan's dick was even bigger than Dia's one, and Mari prayed that her owner would let them do the deed before bed.

"Getting comfortable slut?" said owner asked.

Mari nodded her head. Dia purred.

"Such good pets, it's a shame this is a punishment. Kanan, turn on her vibrator."  
Kanan climbed onto the bed. Her light green dress became transparent when under bright lights in the ceiling. She reached over to Mari's pussy, but only cared for the machine at it's entrance.

"Sorry, owner's orders," Kanan whispered, though she didn't look sorry at all.

Kanan flicked on the machine and immediately Mari knew she was in trouble.

The leather straps on their own excited her enough, but actual stimulation became unbearable. The vibrator rubbed her clit nicely, causing her to thrash about in her sensitive state. It was to no avail, no amount of tossing and turning on the bed would move the machine from between her legs. All Mari could do is moan from the pleasure.

"Such a good reaction," Dia said, now by Mari's side. Kanan was watching as well. The black-haired woman took one of Mari's sizable breasts in her hand. Mari stopped moving immediately as Dia felt her up. She whimpered through her gag, feeling her legs get wet with her juices.

"Don't you dare come early my pets, or there will be consequences." She said, flicking an erect nipple with her index finger.

Mari let out a squeak. She shook her tits knowing how much Dia loved them, but the woman didn't bite. Mari wanted to scream. Her approach changed, her legs clamped onto the vibrator as her desires overtook her.

"Go on slut, hump that thing like the bitch you are," Dia said, her tone cross, commanding, and sexy. "You like this. You like being teased, being out on the edge of orgasm but having to hold yourself back. *You asked for this.* Slut. Whore. Pet." Dia spat every word with a venom, like she was talking to dirt.

And Mari loved it. She loved being nothing more than a sex doll. Even as she crushed the vibrator between her thighs, Mari knew she couldn't let herself cum until Dia commanded it. She would live in this moment, trapped in the intense feeling of orgasm without release.

As Mari experienced the pain and pleasure of edging, Dia moved onto her other pet. Kanan was pushed down onto her back in the same position Mari was and had her tight asshole filled with Dia's cock.

It made Mari want to scream. She was so horny her juices were covering the bed. She could nothing but bite her gag and hold back her orgasm and the two most important people in her life slammed their bodies together. They were right in her face, likely on purpose.

She watched them. Of course she did. Who wouldn't watch two hot futanaris fuck a foot away from their face? The smell, the moans, the sweat, it was all intoxicating. Kanan's hard-on stood proudly, looking extremely sturdy. It made Mari want to tear her bonds open and fuck herself on it.

Dia pulled out her cock to cover Kanan's front in cum. The blue-haired pet took it gleefully, letting her bare front be covered in white spunk. When Dia was done Kanan waited but did not receive permission to have her own release. When it appeared like she wasn't getting it, Kanan whined.

"Dia please!" Kanan begged. "Please let me cum! I'm a good pet I swear."

Dia giggled a very girlish giggle, the kind of giggle Mari would made if they were still in high school.

"You are a good pet," Dia said, scratching the underside of Kanan's neck like a cat. "And good pets deserve a reward."

Dia moved towards Mari. Kanan had to control her stiff cock, unsure of Dia's plan.

Dia quickly undid Mari's restraints, freeing her limbs but leaving the gag in place. The vibrator was removed, leaving Mari with nothing but need. The blonde slut pressed her nude form against her owner, only to be shaken off. The smell of sex was all over the bed, the pet's empty pussy begged to be filled.

To Mari's surprise, Kanan was the next target for bondage. Whimpering, Kanan let her legs be bound. Her tits and cock stood erect on her incredible figure. The green dress was rolled up high above Kanan's belly at this point. Mari once again was taken by how sexy the girl was.

Dia slapped Mari's ass and then cupped a cheek. She gave it a good squeeze, much to Mari's pleasure.

"Alright slut, here's your reward. You may cum, but only inside her." Dia said to Kanan while shamelessly fondling Mari's butt. She then said to Mari. "I see you eying that cock. Stuff yourself on it, pet." She need not say it twice.

Now free, Mari thrust herself into her role as Kanan's reward. Hands on Kanan's shoulders, Mari aligned her drenched pussy. She went down easily on Kanan's cock in one quick motion. She threw her head back, moaning loudly. Mari was overwhelmed with pleasure, having her insides completely stuffed. This was no small feat, Kanan was absolutely massive and taking it all was a sign of great skill and experience. It was also a sign of how hungry Mari had become. 

Kanan came instantly, screaming Mari's name as she pumped Mari's womb full of her hot spunk. Mari expertly clamped down, greedily squeezing Kanan dry. She took it all, letting her walls be plastered.

Once Kanan was finished, Dia approached them once again. Mari's freedom was lost, as Dia quickly placed straps on her but with new purpose.

Though Kanan's cock was still fully engulfed in Mari's pussy, Mari's legs were tight together trapping Kanan inside. Mari's hands were wrapped around Kanan's back and Kanan's hands around her. Two big straps were tightened across their torsos, pushing the two girls into each other. Dia's goal was clear, she was going to turn Mari into a living cocksleeve for Kanan to endlessly pump cum into, treating her as if her sole purpose was to squeeze the bluenette dry. Mari couldn't be more excited.

Their large chests became smushed as their bare bodies were bound together. Dia's cum was still fresh on Kanan's skin, as was her smell.

Mari and Kanan ended up face to face. Mari smiled as best she could, and Kanan responded in kind. The pet's massive meatstick shuddered inside Mari, held down by the leather Dia had carefully tightened. They were locked them into a fucking session they couldn't escape from if they wanted too.

"Well, that's all for me," Dia said, getting up off the bed. Then with a smug smile, she added. "I'm going to be gone for a few hours. You can both cum as much as you want."

With that Dia left, leaving the pair wrapped together like a little present.

Kanan's dick throbbed inside Mari's dripping pussy. The need was clear to both parties. In some ways, it was perfect. There was no speaking or moving away. There was nothing they could do now but fuck each other till the point of exhaustion, and then be forced to keep going because the restraints won't let them stop. 

So, they fucked. Though their hands and legs were tied, there was enough wiggle in the straps for the two girls to move their bodies together. The pair spent next several hours pleasuring themselves, cumming often and filling Mari's pussy far beyond the point of overflowing. 


End file.
